1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder and a method of recording data on a magnetic tape. Particularly, the present invention can be applied to a video tape recorder that records a video signal of an HDTV (high definition television) on a magnetic tape. The entire video tape recorder according to the present invention can efficiently be structured by setting the recording position of the head of each pack unit so as to have a predetermined relationship with the recording position determined by the corresponding time management information.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, video tape recorders for recording and/or reproducing video signals of HDTVs (hereinafter referred to as HD signals) have been suggested in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-291335.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-291335 discloses a video tape recorder that effectively utilizes a magnetic tape to record HD signals by compiling various signals relating to the HD signals into the first areas of multiple tracks to be subjected to interleave in units of allocation cycles of I pictures and recording the compiled signals.
However, it would appear that various devices are further required for practical use in a video tape recorder of this type for recording HD signals. Specifically, it seems that the entire structure can be simplified and, furthermore, a variety of processing can be simplified if the recording and reproduction systems can further efficiently be structured.